


Being in Love

by merlins_babe



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 09:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18635770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merlins_babe/pseuds/merlins_babe
Summary: Being in love is sexy





	Being in Love

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written many years ago and originally posted on livejournal. It's unbeta'd and was written after I realised I needed more of this pairing in my fandom life.

Viktor was laying in bed watching his lover move around the room in the early morning sunlight and he couldn’t help but think that Charlie had the most beautiful body that he had seen.

The way that the muscles rippled across his back as he did a few pull-up on the bar across the closet door was mesmerizing. Just watching the flex of Charlie’s shoulders made Viktor’s blood race. Before he realised what he was doing Viktor was out of the bed and halfway across the bedroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Charlie caught Viktor’s movement out of the corner of his eyes and could not help but feel smug at the reactions he was able to get out of his boyfriend. Charlie was still a bit baffled at what Viktor saw in him but he was not going to turn down something good because he didn’t understand it.

Until Charlie had run into Viktor at Ron and Hermione’s wedding he had considered himself straight and devoted to the memory of Nymph, his first love. But there was something about the Bulgarian that drew him in and he couldn’t fight it.

At first he had thought that it was the passion that Viktor had for life but he soon realized that passion was only a small part of what he found attractive in Viktor. The next time he had thought on the matter he had wondered if he was just shallow and attracted to the fame that Viktor had but he knew immediately that wasn’t it.

It wasn’t until he caught Viktor staring at him with a certain tenderness in his eyes that he figured it out. Viktor made him feel sexy and cherished. And it didn’t hurt that he knew that he made Viktor feel the same way. Being in love was sexy.


End file.
